


Paved With Good Intent

by Beckymonster



Category: NCIS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Episode Related, Episode: s01e10 Left For Dead, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-12
Updated: 2006-09-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckymonster/pseuds/Beckymonster
Summary: After the events of 'Left For Dead' Tony hears something unexpected.  When he goes to investigate, he sees Gibbs in a whole new light...Beta'ed by the magnificent Two Weevils.Warning: Voyerism





	Paved With Good Intent

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

When he hears the first groan, Tony is up and out of the room, gun in hand before he’s consciously aware of it.   
For a moment, he’s disoriented; nothing is where it should be. Then he remembers. Gibbs, out of the goodness of his heart (yeah, right!) is letting him crash at his for the moment. 

Another moan, cut off this time and Tony is slowly edging towards the sound. 

Neither man needs this right now. Tonight was too damn close for all of them. He and Gibbs were lucky to escape with only cuts and bruises. Kate was best classified as ‘walking wounded’ and their Jane Doe…. Well it was going to take the combined superpowers of Ducky and Abby to properly identify the remains. 

Even so, Tony has to know what he heard and deal with it. It could be some opportunist, who saw the front door unlocked and decided to chance it. If that was the case, then the guy sure as hell picked the wrong house. 

The other possibility was that Gibbs had invited a lady friend over; which Tony quickly discarded. It wasn’t Gibbs’ style. Insofar as Tony knew, Gibbs had come home, checked that everything was where it should be, drank some coffee and went to bed, five minutes after Tony had decided to call it a night. 

Knowing Gibbs, he was more likely to be underneath the boat than underneath a woman; besides, he had only heard one voice. Not to mention that there wasn’t any other noise, like bed springs… and stuff. 

Tony strangles the thought before it can blossom further. Best that he doesn’t go there at all. Jealousy is such an ugly emotion. 

For a moment, DiNozzo stands there; listening. He knows what he heard but there is no evidence to back it up. No creaking of the floorboards or anything else that might indicate an intruder.   
He wants to think it was just a false alarm but he wants evidence before he goes back to the cool cotton sheets and too soft mattress of the spare room. 

Tony moves to line up on the wall. The door next to him is ajar but not by much. Gibbs’ bedroom. Part of him wants to peer inside; just to make sure that his boss - and erstwhile - host is okay. Another part is screaming at him to respect Gibbs’ privacy - regardless of what Tony pretends he doesn‘t want for himself. 

A breeze blows through, making Tony shiver. Virginia in winter is never going to be as warm as Gitmo. Even so, he wishes that he’d packed pyjama pants… or at least owned a pair. It’s as he’s toying with this train of thought that Tony hears another groan. 

He stiffens up and turns his head to peek through the bedroom door. All he wants is to make sure that Gibbs is okay. If he sees anything then he’ll forget it as soon as he’s seen it. Agent’s honour. 

Moonlight pours through the windows of the sparsley furnished room. Touching everything with silver; including the body lying on the bed. The bedcovers were pushed down to pool over knees and feet, revealing a very naked, very aroused Gibbs.   
Hands stroking over lean limbs, fingers brushing over a nipple; slowly moving down to take the engorged erection, draped over hip, in hand. 

Good manners prompt DiNozzo to pull a 180 and make like a tree; but his libido tells good manners to take a hike. He slides his gun into the waist band of his shorts, before he can forget he’s holding it and do something stupid. It’s twenty kinds of wrong but Tony can’t help but watch. 

God knows that he’s tried to deny his feelings for his boss. Hell, he’s tried to hide the fact that he has feelings that go beyond comradeship and friendship ever since he laid eyes on the guy.   
With considerable success too, especially as everyone thinks that he’s got a girl for every day in the month. No one realises that it’s all a lie; that he lusts after a former Marine with silver hair and a coffee rich voice. 

Gibbs’ knee falls to the bed with a soft thump, leaving nothing to the imagination. Strong hands caress hard flesh. Tony’s mouth goes dry and his cock fills. Instinct kicks in and he starts to notice details.   
Gibbs’ cock is slightly longer than his, but he has the edge where girth is concerned. It’s a trade-off he’ll happily accept if he ever gets the chance to share a bed with Gibbs. DiNozzo’s a realist enough to know that outside of his own fantasies, he’s got two hopes of that happening: No and No Way. 

The reality check doesn’t stop him from watching though. Tony wouldn’t have guessed that Gibbs was such a sensualist. He would have pegged him as more ‘the quick jerk off, then roll over and go to sleep’ type. Not taking his time, lazily sliding his hand up and down his shaft; reaching down to stroke his balls. The quiet moans of pleasure that make Tony’s cock do the ‘Hooyah’ thing in his pants. Then again, three marriages… there must have been some serious bedroom action to keep Gibb’s ex-wives from noticing the other sides of his personality. 

It’s too dark to see, even by moonlight, how close Gibbs is to climax. His hands are tightening around his cock, thumb rubbing against the cockhead. Each stroke extracts a gasp from the older man, arching up slightly from the bed with pleasure. 

Tony is in hell. He hasn’t been this hard since high school. It would only take a stroke or two before he‘d explode. And then, how would he hide the evidence? 

A quick jerk off in the head is out of the question; since it’s right next to Gibbs’ bedroom. Not to mention that he’s usually as loud as his host when it comes to engaging in a little ‘friendly fire’ action. The man has hearing a hawk would envy.

The pleasure sounds are louder now. Tony can almost make out words from where he stands; pressed against the wall, horny as hell, wanting to be the one to make Gibbs feel like that.   
To be wrapped around him, bodies pressed into each other. Kissing, stroking, feeling no pain but only pleasure; making him lose all semblance of control. The very idea of being that intimate is making him so damn hard it hurts. 

He can hear the change in Gibbs’ breathing -- quick, sharp breaths. From personal experience, DiNozzo figures Gibbs must be on the knife edge of orgasm. 

Tony closes his eyes and pushes himself off the wall silently. He’s seen too much as it is and he’ll pay for that in time. For now, he’ll leave Gibbs in peace to enjoy his release in peace.   
He doesn’t want to see Gibbs in that moment until he’s the one who takes him there. 

As DiNozzo silently closes the spare room door, Gibbs orgasms. Hot fluid splatters his chest and a whisper escapes his lips.

“Tony…”


End file.
